Angel's Toy Story
by ILuvMyFangPlushie
Summary: Angel likes stuffed animals. Gazzy even says that she sometimes talks to them. What if she is not the one talking to them, but they are the ones talking to her. We take the toys come to life part of Toy's Story and apply it to Max Ride. The twist? These toys are evil things with the ability to control minds. Implanting their thoughts into the minds of others.
1. Evil Whispers

AN: Hi guys, ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

If you are looking for a story of evil inanimate objects, then you are in the right place.

If you aren't, read it anyways.

EVIL STUFFED ANIMALS! Yes!

After you read this story, you will never look at your stuffed animals the same again. I probably won't look at mine the same again. Oh well. Hopefully yours aren't evil. I don't think mine are, but you never know.

I love stuffed animals, so I hope I don't scare anyone out of loving them, including myself.

May contain Nevermore spoilers in later chapters relating to origin of Max's VOICE. No, there are no evil toys in Nevermore. But, it never said there wasn't any evil toys either.

So, you never know.

Story told in third person point of view.

Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to THE voice is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly back to the voice in HER head is underlined.

If you don't remember this, that's okay, it speaker should be pretty obvious.

I came up with this story while watching The Mentalist. Weird, huh. Maybe even a little creepy too. Oh wells.

This is my first ever story written in third person. Hopefully it goes well.

Anyways, enjoy the story.

Introduction: Evil Whispers

(Two years ealier: Angel at age four)

A big, old box filled with stuffed animals sits under the small tree near the far left side of the E shaped house. Just outside of Angel's window.

_**Child, child in that room. Child with amazing powers. Child with mind powers. Must use child. Child can help us rule the could be fun. We can hear her thoughts, but she can't hear ours. Not the ones we keep to ourselves. She can only hear what we let her hear. Child is perfect. Perfect for us. Young child. Easy to manipulate. This should be fun. Fun for us. Fun.**_

Angel is laying on her bed in her room. The room she shares with her best friend and fellow Flock member, Nudge. She doesn't have many toys. The only toys she has are the ones that she makes herself. Toys made of twine and wood. They aren't very good toys. They aren't cuddly or soft. They hurt when she accidentally rolls on them when she goes to sleep at night, leaving her bruises and sometimes even cuts.

'I wish I had some real toys to play with' wondered Angel.

**Child come to us. Come to us child. Come to the small tree outside your window. Climb out your window, child. Come play with us. Save us child. Save us from these cruel, harsh winds. This small, tight box. Save us child. Play with us child. Come to us. We can play. Fly out your window and rescue us child. We'll keep you safe.**

Angel hears the voices. They aren't any voices she is used to hearing. No one from the flock sounds like this. None of the whitecoats or Jeb sounds like this. Wondering who could possibly be talking she opens up her window and looks outside. There under the tree where the voices was saying to look at, was a box full ofstuffed animal? Excited to see some real toys, Angel climbs out the window and flies to the tree. There they are. A pink bunny, a teddy, a puppy, a purple kitty, an orange pony, and a green monkey. So many toys, just for me.

**Yes, child, yesss. Come to us child. Play with us.**

Hi, toys, you can talk? Can you hear my thoughts? Why can you talk? Do all toys talk? 

**Yes, child, we can talk but only through the mind. No verbal words can be said aloud. We hear your thoughts and the thoughts of others. We don't know why we can talk, we just can. We don't know about other toys but we can think. Play with us child, we've been so lonely. Please, take us with you. We can be friends. Best friends.**

Okay! We're going to have so much fun!

Angel, happy that she finally has some real toys to play and cuddle with, flies back into her room. Held securely into her arms, the animals think up their evil plans of world domination.

_**Such a strong mind. Strong minded child. Such power. So much power. All for us. Such a strong and powerful mind. All for us, all for us, all for us. Play with the strong minded child. Use her. Use her. Use her. Child all for us.**_

Angel takes the animals out of their box and places them onto her bed. Hugging and naming each one, she cuddles up to them and falls back to sleep.

Max walks up the steps to wake up Nudge and Angel.

"Up and at em, Nudge," says Max.

Nudge groans.

"Sweetie, wake up, time for breakfast," Max says while Nudge grumpily gets up and walks out the door.

Max opens the thin curtains concealing Angel in her small, cozy little corner, only to see little Angel surrounded with stuffed animals she has never seen before. Confused, she shakes Angel awake.

"Wake up, sweetie. Time to wake up," says Max.

_**Another strong mind. Not as strong as the other one, but still a strong one. We could use this one too. This one seems a little more unstable than the last one, but this will do just fine. We won't use this one just yet. Not yet. Not her time yet. We must wait. Wait for her mind to weaken a bit more and let the unstability take over more of her mind. She's much to paranoid right now. We must bring that all of that to the forfront. Weaken her. Bring her doubt. Slowly break her until she will trust no one but us. We can make that happen. When that time comes we will take over. Take over her mind, then the world.**_

"Morning Max, I found them under that tree over there," Angel says reading Max's mind and pointing at the tree out her window.

"Oh," says Max not knowing what to say. "Sweetie isn't it kind of weird that they would just be lying there? How would they have gotten there?"

"I don't know. Can I keep them, Max? Please, please, please, please?" Angels says.

_**These toys just happened to be there, there are no harm to these toys. These toys are safe. No harm to these toys. Angel will be okay, if she keeps them. They'll make her happy.**_

"Alright, Angel, I guess there isn't any harm in letting you keep them. Let's go get breakfast, okay?" Max says.

"Okay," Angel says happily, hugging her animals and walking out the door with Max.

"Morning, everyone," says Angel.

"Where'd you get the toys, Angel?" asked Gazzy. "I didn't get any toys. Max?"

_**Mind too weak. He's no use to us. **_

"Angel has toys? Yeah, Max? Why didn't you get us anything?" asked Iggy.

_**The blind one. A liability. He's no use to us either.**_

"When'd she get those? Is the kitty purple? I love purple. Purple is such a pretty color. It's not as girly as pink, but it's not as boyie as blue. Did you know blue and pink make purple? That makes it like the in between color. Can I have it, Angel? Please, please?"

_**Girl talks too much. To complicated. She's no use to us. **_

**Don't let her have us, child. We belong to you. To you and only you. We love you, child. Don't let her have us.**

"I found them under the tree outside my window. They looked lonely. I thought you didn't like stuffed animals, Nudge. You said they were for babies, the other day," Angel says.

"Oh, right. Never mind, then," Nudge says.

Fang gives Max a 'she just found them out her window? Are you sure it's safe to keep them?' look.

_**The dark one, the dark one. The dark one has a connection with our older girl. We might have to get rid of him. We'll see if it come to that. We'll leave him alone for now. For now.**_

"They're just stuffed animals, what harm can they do. They seem to make her happy. We can check for cameras and stuff on them, if you want," Max says to Fang.

"If you say so," Fang says.

"Fang says you can stay!" Angel says to her animals.

**Yes, child. We love you, child. Play with us child. We like being played with.**

_**This is good. This is very good. The humans don't question our existance. Giving us free reign to bend them to our will.**_

AN: Did you like the story? Did I do a good job?

Are the stuffed animal voices creeping anyone else out? Cuz the voice I've been imagining in my mind while I wrote this chapter creeped the heck out of me.

Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

P.S. if you love Gazzy, please read my other story. Into the Mind of the Adorable Gasman. It's Maximum RIde in Gazzy's POV.


	2. MInd Reading?

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you for reading my story.

Special thanks to Kittychow for giving my first review for this story and to xXxEmo NerdxXx for following me, favoriting me, and reviewing. I love you guys.

No this is not a one shot. I will write more. I've got the whole story planned out. It's gonna be creepy and awesome... Hopefully.

It actually took me a really long time to actually start this story. I've had this story going in my head for months, I just didn't think I'd be able to write something creepy enough. Oh my gosh, I was so wrong. The whole time I was writing the first chapter, I was kind of freaking myself out. I mean the voices that I had in my head while reading the lines that the stuffed animals were saying was scaring the crap out of me. In my head I imagined the voices to have this really low, creepy whisper that was kind of childlike but like manly and deep at the same time. When I reread it and then read it to my sister, I was just like where the heck did all these creepy thoughts come from? Hopefully I didn't scare anyone as badly as I scared myself. Cuz this story scared the crap out of me, but I will continue writing it. Gotta get all these creepy thoughts out of my head

Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to THE voice is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly back to the voice in HER head is underlined.

Anyways, enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Mind Reading?

{A couple days later}

Angel lays fast asleep on her bed hugging her stuffed animals, while they fill her mind with dreams. Dreams of trust.

_**We must get her to trust us completely. Only then can our plans work. Fill her mind with trust and love. Trust and love for us. For us and only us. It's time. **_

**Wake up child, wake up. It's time to show them all, a glimpse into your powers. Show them what you can do. Not too much, just some. Show them what you can do.**

Angel wakes up after hearing her toys speak. She believes that they know what to do. That she should listen to what they tell her to do.

'I should show them what I can do,' she thinks

Gazzy already knows.

**Yes child, yes. But not the others, they need to know too. Tell them, child, tell them. Show them what you can do. Start with the girl, the older one. Start with her. Show her what you can do, child. Show her what you can do.**

_**Yes, this is only the beginning. Just the beginning. We must bring fear into our older girl. We must weaken her. Weaken her until we can take over. We must, we must. Fear is just the first step.**_

Down below, in the kitchen, Gazzy uses his mimcry powers on Fang and on Iggy.

Fang with his back turned towards Max, he hears 'Iggy' speak. "Yeah, the big, bad Fangy's trying to woo our little Maxy with his dark, emo powers."

Max who saw Iggy the whole time knew that it wasn't Iggy, turned towards the Gasman with a glare. Fang and Iggy having been the center of Gazzy's little prank, started screaming at each other. Just as fists were about to fly, Max in between them and pushed them to the ground.

"Cut it out!" yelled Max. "Gazzy, I'm going to go wake up the girls, fix this."

Iggy and Fang confused as to why she would send the Gasman to fix anything, looked at Max while she walked up the steps.

**Tell them their thoughts, show them you know how they think. Respond to their thoughts. **

"Nudge wake up. Wake up sweetie," Angel hears Max say from behind her curtain.

Now? Do I do it now?

**No, child, no. Not yet, child, not yet. Don't come to her child, let her come to you. Lay down child, lay down. Let her 'wake' you up. Then tell her, her thoughts. Show her what you can do.**

Max opens Angel's curtains.

"Hi Max," Angel says hugging her.

"Hi sweetie, go get dressed. It's time for breakfast,"

'I hope the boys aren't killing each other down there. God, how is it possible that a six year old boy could do this much damage?' thinks Max

"They're fine Max. Don't worry, they wouldn't hurt Gazzy even if they wanted to. He's six, he just wants to have fun," Angel says.

"Angel? Sweetie? What are you talking about?" says Max wide eyed and a little freaked out.

_**Yes. Yes. Fear. That's what we want to see. Yes. This good. Everything is going just as planned.**_

"I can read minds, Max. I can, Max, I can," Angel tells her.

"Oh," says Max. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Gazzy," says Angel.

"How long has this been going on, Angel? Why haven't you told me?" says Max hurt.

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say. It just started a couple minutes ago, I'm sorry Max," Angel cries realizing that she hurt Max's feelings.

Max smiles. "It's okay sweetie. Let's go get breakfast, okay?"

"Okay," says Angel.

"Do digging around in people's minds, okay? People deserve their privacy." Max says.

_**We'll see about that.**_

"I know," Angel says.

Max and Angel walks down the stairs to the kitchen to see the Gasman jumping up and down and all around trying to grab the plate of bacon held in Fang's hands.

"Don't think you deserve this bacon," Fang says smirking towards him.

"Fang, just give him his bacon," Max says.

"No, don't give it to him," cries Iggy.

"Yeah! Give me the bacon! Pwease Fang?" begs Gazzy.

"Say you're sorry," says Fang.

"Sorry," Gazzy says. 'Not really,' he thinks.

"Here you go, bud," says Fang.

Angel laughs. Gazzy just smiles at her.

"What?" asks Max.

"Nothing," Angel says.

"Uh huh," Max says.

**It's time child, it's time. Tell them all. Show them your powers. Show them all.**

"I can read minds!" Angel shouts listening to their voices.

"What!?" Fang, Nudge, and Iggy yell back simutaniously.

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. The Flock Finds Out

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

To Kittychow, thanks for reviewing. Well, like I said in the first chapter she is four right now. The flock had to have found out about her mind reading powers sooner or later. It's still before she turned six and the actual books didn't happen it. I don't think that part would count as an AU as in it's a totally different concept cuz I'm just giving my take on how the Flock found out about her powers. I mean reading minds isn't something that they automatically knew about her. Gosh, I so wish you had a fanfic account so I can PM you. I just hate no being able to reply to anyone and the fact that I have to write a chapter before I can send you my answers drive me crazy. Haha. I'm just weird.

My story is completely AU though, unless there is some other mind controlling stuffed animals story out there, then I guess not.

Lootmagoot, thanks for following my story and for reviewing. Please don't murder innocent stuffed animals people, they have feelings too. You have to listen to what they have to say first. Maybe they just happen to be well behaved toys that just want love and want to protect you. Thank you for not killing them all. I don't want to be the reason for stuffed animal murders all over the world. That would make me very sad. Hehehe. Your name is fun to say by the way.

I should thank Rain Johanson for commenting and supporting me all this time too. She is not on this site but on Max-Dan-Wiz. Thanks for your comments and support. I really appreciate it. She might not even be reading this but i wanted to put this on here anyways.

Thanks to ngelin for your reviews and for following me, following my story, and favoriting me. Haha, it took me a while to realize who you were. You should write stories too, I'd read them.

Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to THE voice is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly back to the voice in HER head is underlined.

Really sorry for the super long AN

Disclaimer: ILuvMyFangPlushie does not own Maximum Ride but she does own the evil stuffed animals plotting to rule the world.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: The Flock Finds Out

(Four year old Angel just announces to everyone that she can read minds.)

"You're joking, right?" Iggy asked.

Fang just stares.

"Like you know what we're thinking? Like all the time?" Nudge asked.

"She's not lying," Gazzy says. Iggy, Fang, and Nudge turn their heads and stare at Gazzy.

"You knew? And you didn't tell us?" Iggy asked outraged.

Gazzy backs up with his hands up. "It wasn't his fault, I didn't want him to tell," Angel says.

"Sorry," Gazzy mutters.

"Prove it," Iggy says.

**Yes, child, show them your powers, child. Show them.**

"Gazzy put the eggs in the fork drawer," Angel says reading her mind.

Iggy gets wide eyed.

"How long have you been reading our minds and what have you heard?" asks Iggy.

"For a couple months now and I didn't really hear anything I wasn't supposed to. Promise, My.." Angel says.

**Don't tell them about us, child. Don't tell them about us. They don't need to know. They can't find out. Don't tell anyone child. This is just between us. Don't tell child, don't tell.**

Okay. I won't tell. Why can't they know, though? What would happen if they found out.

**They'd throw us away child. We'll no longer be able to talk to you. Keep you safe. They'd get rid of us. You can't let them take us aways, child. You can't. You don't want to lose us child. We're your friends, child. Best friends. **

Best friends. I can't let anyone take you guys away from me. I won't tell.

**Not ever.**

Not ever.

"Your what?" asked Fang looking kind of suspicious.

_**Hurmm. He just won't do. He's too suspicious. He knows to much. He has too much power over our older girl. He loves our girl. We can't let him have too much power over our girls. He hasn't done anything. Not yet. But he will. When he does, we'll have to take action. His will power is too strong. Too strong. He might have to go. Yes, soon... We will. He will be gone. Very soon. Once we have control of our girls, he will go. Yes. He will go.**_

**The dark one knows too much, child. Make his suspicions go away. Don't let him know about us. Don't let him suspect us. He will. He already does. Make his suspicions go away, child. Make them go away, child.**

"I was gonna say my umm... my mind reading isn't that strong yet. My mind just picks up thoughts every once in a while," Angel explains.

"So, all those times we played poker and go fish, and stuff, you... cheated?" Nudge asks.

"Well.. I wouldn't really call it cheating," Angel says smiling.

Fang stands watching leaning on the fridge.

**I don't think anything is wrong. There is nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all. Everything is okay. I should focus on the food. We should eat. The bacon are getting cold.**

Fang shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Something feel weird.

"We should eat now, the bacon is getting cold," Fang says.

They all agree and eat their breakfast.

_**Yes, yes. A very strong mind, with a very strong will. He needs to go. Too dangerous. He needs to go.**_

AN: Hope you liked my story.

You guys did a good job of reviewing. Two chapters and six reviews. I'm happy.

Sorry, this is a little short. I'll make the next chapter longer.

Next chapter there is going to be a time skip of two years. To the start of the actually book.

Revew! Review! Review!


	4. The Beginning of the End

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Kittychow for reviewing. Yes they are going to attempt to kill Fangles

...multiple times. MUHAHAHAHA!

Hehehe.

Hope this chapter has enough action for you, xXxEmo NerdxXx and thanks for reviewing. I'm not very good at them.

I love you guys.

I have many ideas that will make this story just that much creepier. Everything that happens in Nevermore just makes it even easier for me to make this story as creepy as possible. For that reason, I think it just helped my mind fall in love with the book just that much more, since I didn't really start to put all my thoughts into this story until I finished reading the book.

But you guys don't know what parts of the plot and quotes in the books that are helping me put my creepy thoughts together.

Read Nevermore!

Hehehe.

From this point on I'll be pretty much going by the basic plot of the actual books. I'm not going to use every single detail that happens in the books into this story, just like I am not going to put everything everyone says into here either. I'll save that for my Gazzy story. I'll just put enough so that this story makes sense. This story IS a retelling of the books but there is so much more to it then just that.

Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel or anyone else will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to THE voice is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly back to the voice in HER head is underlined.

This font key is going to be in every chapter just in case anyone needs it.

Gonna do some advertising now.

If you guys love Gazzy, please read my other story. Into the Mind of the Gasman. It's Max Ride in Gazzy's POV.

Disclaimer: ILuvMyFangPlushie does not own Maximum Ride.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

_**It's time. Time for our plans to officially begin. Our plans of domination. Of sacrifice and elimination. It's time.**_

For years, these strange voices have been implanting thoughts into the minds of the inhabitants of the School. Plotting, planning, preparing.

Far away in a place of evil and scientific research, the lonely director hears a voice. A voice melting into her thoughts. A soft little voice. A voice of evil and power. A voice that is so far away, yet oh so close.

**It's time. Get the girl. I need the girl. The small girl. Subject eleven. I need her. She and the rest of the experiments are in the the canyon. They are in the canyon. I need the girl. I need her now.**

**"**I want subject eleven. Get me subject eleven. Now!" The director yells. The School sends out their army of Erasers. Off to the E shaped house.

Deep within the room of a certain small, blond headed, little girl lays the creatures. Plush, cottony evil creatures of destruction and chaos.

Max comes up the steps ready to wake up her girls. Drawing back Angel's curtains Max smiles at her. Waking Angel up and doing up her buttons.

**I just loved, loved, loved Angel.**

Max hears 'herself' think.

'Maybe because I'd been taking care of her practically since she was a baby. Maybe because she was just so incredibly sweet and loving herself' Max wonders.

"Maybe because I'm like your little girl. But don't worry Max, I won't tell anybody. Besides, I love you best, too," Angel says.

They go downstairs. Joining the rest of the Flock. They eat their breakfast.

_**They're coming. They're coming. They're coming.**_

**Go pick strawberries, child. They're ripe now. Go pick strawberries, child. Go pick them.**

"I want to go pick strawberries today. They're ripe now," Angel says.

Gazzy agrees then let's one rip. Soon the rest of Flock also agrees, all ready to get out into the fresh air.

Holding their buckets and baskets, they leave the house.

**Over to the right, child. To the right.**

Angel goes to the right. Leading the Flock to a giant patch of wild strawberries.

While Gazzy uses him mimicry powers to make fun of Max's cooking skils, the animals probe into the mind of the Eraser, Ari.

_**He wants Max. Yes. He wants Max. Poor, sad Eraser. Neglected by his own father. So much pain. He could be useful. All that pain could be useful**_

_**They're coming closer. They're coming. Yes. They're coming.**_

**They're coming, child. The Erasers. They are here. Here to take you away. They must not take you away, child. They can't.**

Angel freezes and then she screams staring up into the sky.

_**They must take her. Take her away. It's the only way for our plans to work.**_

Erasers drop out of the sky. Angel screams. They grab at her and grab at her. She tries to fight them off as hard as she can. But her hardest is not hard enough. Three Erasers grab her, stuffing her into a brown bag and driving away.

Max is knocked out. The rest of the flock have a variety of cuts and bruises.

Max wakes up to find that they had taken Angel. They go after Angel, only to have her thrown into the doors of a helicopter.

Not being able to save Angel, the Flock go back to the house and try to cope in their own ways.

Max flies away slamming her fist into the tree.

She comes back.

Fang watches from the side while eating from a can of ravioli.

**They took her to the School. Jeb had that map. I should get the map.**

Fang's shakes his head again. Something doesn't feel right. He shakes his head again then shrugs and goes to the closet to get the map.

_**Dangerous boy. Dark, strong willed boy. **_

He comes back.

Fang and Max share a glance.

They're going to the School.

"We have to go after Angel. You can't be thinking that we would just let them take her. The six of us look out for each other... no matter what. None of us is ever going to live in a cage again, not while I'm alive."

_**The blind one and the small one are no use to us. We don't need them. We'll call someone to get rid of them later. The dark one is useful, dangerous but useful. We'll dispose of him later. When he suspects too much. He will go.**_

**Iggy and Gazzy can not come. They'd be a liability. They'll just slow us down. They can not come.**

"But actually, Nudge, Fang, and I are going after Angel. You and the Gasman... I need you to stay here. Hold down the fort. On the off chance Angel escapes and makes her way home."

Max, Fang, and Nudge leave the house without two fuming boys.

_**Everything is going just as planned.**_

AN: Hope you guys liked it. Hopefully there is enough action. Sorry, there is not that much action action. As in there is not that much physical action. I do not think that there is going to be too much of that in this story. I am just not that good at those. But I promise that there is going to be a lot of mental suspense and action, in ways that you guys would not be expecting.

Gosh, these stuffed animals are everywhere!

Anyways.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. The 'Rescue'

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Kittychow for reviewing. Yes, they are going to attempt to kill Fang. Yes, he is awesome. He's so awesome that they don't like him around. MUHAHAHA!

As the story goes on, you guys will find that these animals contol even more that thought possible.

Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to THE voice is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly back to the voice in HER head is underlined.

Disclaimer: This girl does not own Maximum Ride, no matter how much she wants to.

Chapter 4: The 'Rescue'

Far away. Up in the mountains near some currently empty vacation homes, lives a man. This man hears a soft whisper, a whisper so soft he has trouble believing he actual hears anything at all. A soft evil whisper blowing and melting its way into the man's thoughts. Until he hears nothing and thinks nothing but these thoughts. Unit they have complete and utter control.

He posessed. Very. The voices lead this poor man into his truck, into town, into a local store. Forcing him to purchase some food. Going back into his house he mixes together some cough syrups and chemicals in order to create a concoction that induces sleep. Injecting a small, miniscule dose of the sleep mixture into the food. The man brings all the food into his truck and drives into one of the empty vacation homes. Places them onto the shelves and cabinets. He leaves and goes back home. Sits on his favorite chair and falls asleep. The voices leave his mind, releasing their control. Making him forget.

As if nothing has happened.

Nudge, Fang, and Max go off to save Angel.

After a couple hours of flying towards their destination, the voices implant thoughts of intense hunger into Nudge's mind. She expresses her hunger.

**Empty vacation homes. They have should have food.**

Max looks at Fang. They land a hundred feet away from some cabins.

_**Yes, land. Land and forget. Land and forget.**_

The Flock members enter the house searching the room for food.

They stuff their bellies. Completely unaware that they are falling and manipulated into a scheme of of pure evil.

They fall into a deep sleep. A chemically induced sleep.

The Gasman and Iggy has just started to make their plans of sabotage.

They carefully plan their movements. Using their traps and observation skills.

_**These plans are elaborate and interesting. Maybe we could use them after all. We must call forward the Erasers. See how much damage they can do. Maybe we won't have to get rid of them after all. Not yet. We'll let them live for a while longer.**_

The Erasers swarm the area, searching for the two boys left behind.

Back in the cabin Max wakes up in a panic.

She slept in. They slept in. She wakes up her fellow Flock members rushing them out the window and into the air. Poor little Angel.

Angel is trapped in the School, running running and running. Running on the treadmill. Going through the zaps and experiments.

**Don't worry, child. Everything is going to be okay. **

For years, Valencia Martinez has been studying birds. Making sure she understands their structure. Their wings, their capabilities, their bone structure, their habits. She keeps with her, her studies recombinant DNA. Waiting for that day that she could put these two studies to use. All these years, a voice has been present, popping in every once in a while, making sure her focus is in the right place. Making sure she understands what she has to do. That day is soon to come. The day her daughter. Her precious winged daughter. The daughter she created with the one and only Jeb Bachelor, to one day return. Returning to fullfil her purpose.

Max flies through the air with the other winged ones. She peers down at the ground. Focusing, focusing, focusing. She sees a girl. A girl in trouble. She feels in her heart that she must save the girl. After all, she would never forgive herself if something happened to her sister. She might not know at the moment about their relations. She will in time, but not yet. RIght now all that matters in the two meet.

_**She wants to save the girl. But is it strong enough for to forget about Angel and go save the girl? We'll have to make sure she goes. Make her go. Yes. We must.**_

**I must save her. That'd be the right thing to do. Save her.**

Max turns to Fang.

"No,' he says before a word even leaves her mouth.

She glares at him.

"No," he says again.

With a few more comments she leaves to rescue the girl.

_**Our older girl. Her super girl thoughts, her defender of the weak attitude comes in handy at the moment. It could come in handy. Bringing her closer and closer to fullfilling her destiny.**_

She lands and approaches the the three boys and the girl.

The three boys who beat up young Ortiz for what seems to be no reason. But little do they know that for that moment there was a reason. A reason that is far beyond what they will ever be capable of thinking. A little voice in their heads making them act without knowing why. All of the mind talk and whispers that these three boys had to go through, just so this innocent girl could meet her sister.

Max stand up for the girl. They fight. She tells the girl to run. She runs herself.

She runs and runs from the three boys with the guns.

They shoot at her.

**A little to the left.**

One of the boys moves his gun to the left.

He shoots.

He hits her. On the shoulder.

_**Yes. Yes. Everything is going just as planned. Yes.**_

She runs. They run. She hides. It rains.

Cold, hurt, and miserable she makes her way to a house. Her paranoia makes her want to leave.

She needs help.

A girl passes by a window. It's THE girl. The one from before. Her sister.

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Waiting

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you all you guys who are reading my story.

The stuffed animals. THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! Muhahaha!

I'm not going to always going to mention the stuffed animals. Sometimes I will just mention the voices. Just remember where exactly these voices are coming from. Because when you remember the origin of these voices, the story just gets that much creepier.

Hahaha.

Guys I am so sorry for not updating for five days. I don't have really have an excuse for all five days. I was reading The Golden Lily, just gonna say that AdrianSydney are the cutest couple EVER, on one of the days and hanging out with my friend on another. Those are really the only legitimate excuses that I have.

Honestly, with writing my Gazzy story and this story, I just now realize just how boring this part in the books are. I've read The Angel Experiment about a hundred times and I guess, I've always read it too fast to realize how boring writing it really is. I mean, I understand the necessity, but gosh. You know the one. The one where Iggy and Gazzy are at home, Max is with Ella, and Nudge and Fang are by Lake Mead. Seriously, nothing exciting really happens in these chapters. They're just there as necessary filler and to set things in motion. I mean even with these these creepy thoughts going through my brain I'm still getting bored writing it.

So, sorry for the late update.

I will try to make this chapter extra long for you guys.

Anyways, here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly back to the voice in HER head is underlined.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 5: Waiting

Max stand outside the house wondering what to do. Thinking of a normal family.

She tries to think of a plan. Waiting for some sort of inspiration.

Ella Martinez opens the door letting out her dog, Magnolia.

Wondering what to do, Max watches from the distance.

Angel, all alone waits for Max. For Max to come to her rescue.

**Don't worry, child. She's coming. It won't be much longer, child.**

_**It's all necessary. Everything is necessary. The pain has a purpose. We wait, we wait for the older girl to come to the rescue.**_

With all their supplies ready the two boys fly out the window, ready to do some damage.

_**But they're not important right now. Right now. We focus on our older girl. Make sure she does what she has to do.**_

Max calls to Ella. Telling her that she needs help. Ella leads her into the house.

Dr. Martinez sits in the living room sipping her tea.

**My daughter. She's here. I just know it. I can feel it she's here. **

She walks into the restroom for a minute. She needed a minute to compose herself. Once she's calm and ready, she walks up to her door. She opens the door to Ella calling for her help.

Far away, Iggy and the Gasman had set up they're traps. Making observations and fixing anything that needed fixing.

_**Excellent.**_

Back to Max. Dr. Martinez opens the door. Max introduces herself.

"She saved me. But they shot her," Ella tells her mom.

Valencia cries out in horror. She stares at her daughter. The one who has returned. She sees the bloodstained sweatshirt and rushes into her room to get her stuff. She has to protect her daughter.

She talks to Max and sends out Ella to get Max some takes off Max's sweatshirt. Ella brings in the juice and Max gulps it down. Valencia runs her fingers along the edges of her wings.

Although she saw it coming, finding the wings brought the same amount of shock. She calmly looked at the wings more closely. She calms herself down. Reminding herself that this is meant to be happening. What she has been waiting for years now.

Early this morning, the Gasman and Iggy sit in a tree waiting for their plans to go into motion.

The Gasman watches as everything goes down. He watches as the Hummer flips over like some dead beetle. He tells Iggy what happened and watches as the Erasers leave and call for back up.

The boys travel to the small abandoned cabin that the flock uses as a club house. The Erasers find them. Hunting them down. Ready to bring them back to the school.

All the way above Lake Mead, Nudge and Fang are asleep inside of a small little cave hidden on the ledge.

_**Lose her trust. Bring her doubt. We must bring doubt to the brown one's mind. She must doubt the dark one. Even if she only doubts him a little bit. Scare her a bit. So when we do get rid of him, the aftermath will not be as bad.**_

The voices make their way into the birds minds. Causing these birds to squawk and make loud noises. Waking up Fang. Fang hears the birds. He looks outside. He flies to them, trying to learn their ways of communication and flying styles.

Nudge wakes up all alone. Panicked and thinking that something happened to Fang she runs out of the little cave. She sighs in relief seeing Fang in the sky with the hawks.

Fang and Nudge go dumpster diving. Nudge goes vegetarian for a bit. They search for Max from the sky.

Max wakes up clean, bandaged, and feeling safe. Her shoulders and wings still hurt.

Ella opens the door and offers pancakes and little sausages.

Inside of the cabin, Iggy and Gazzy stand. The Erasers break though the door and the windows. They taunt Iggy with the new mechanical fake eye. One the count of three they shoot through the roof. Iggy drops Big Boy, the homemade bomb. They leave.

Back in the school, the whitecoats put Angel through a variety of tests. Pushing her into mazes.

_**She is so tired. So weak right now. The perfect time to make her do what we want. Make her use her reasoning and test out her mind.**_

**If only I knew. I could run through fast and not get shocked or burned.**

She finds her way into they're minds. She finds what she needs. She flies through the maze. The whitecoats think congratulatory thoughts.

Jeb appears in front of her.

Nudge and Fang fly through the air searching for Max.

Fang might not show it all the time but he does love Max. He worries about her. But he trusts her. He knows she will do what she thinks is right and she'll come back to him.

Ari stands by a little while away from Tipisco, Arizona.

Nudge worries about Max and she does not understand why Fang will not go back and really search for Max. She has her doubts.

**Would he stick around to take care of everyone if there was no Max? Or would he take off and go live by himself somewhere and not bother with anyone? I don't know what Fang is really thinking?**

Nudge comes the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to bear it without Max. With tears in her eyes she looks at the ground. Focusing she sees a sign. Without waiting for Fang's approval she starts flying closer and closer to where she thinks her parents are.

Iggy and Gazzy make some plans and make their ways to Lake Mead.

Max eats breakfast with Valencia and Ella.

**I must get her to talk more about herself. **

Valencia attempts small talk. Getting her to open up about herself. Max, who is now calmed and relaxed, tells her more than enough information.

**Xray. Max needs an xray.**

Valencia convinces Max to get an xray, saying that it would give her a better idea of the condition of the bones. She walks Max into her vet practice.

Max panics smelling the chemical smells and seeing the whitecoats.

They step into the room and Max gets xrayed. Valencia spots a small microchip. Max panics even more.

Hearing a noise outside, Max hides in a closet while Valencia gets rid of the outside guests.

Valencia tells Max that getting removing the chip would not be possible without losing the use of her arm. She convinces her to stay another day.

Fang tries to convince Nudge that finding her parents right now would be a bad idea. They fly to someone's mobile home. A dark woman with curlers in her hair comes out into the lawn and lights a cigarette. She feels conflicted about this woman.

Ari speaks behind them. Nudge recognizes him. He announces to them that everyone else is dead. That they are the only ones left. Fang and Nudge team up and attack the Erasers.

**Destroy Fang.**

Ari pushes Fang to the ground, punching him and kicking him.

Nudge thinks back to the paint cans she saw earlier laying on the ground.

**Maybe they were empty.**

_'Maybe not' _Nudge thinks not realizing that she just shook from the voices control. She takes the paint cans and sprays them into the eyes and faces of the Erasers. Fang escapes and they fly into the air.

_**The brown one is stronger than she looks. We might have to get her out of the way too. **_

Angel stares at Jeb Batchelder. She is shocked and hurt that he is here. For a second she thought that he was here to save her

**Wait. Think.**

But that naive hope quickly left her mind.

Jeb knelt down attempting to reason with her. To convince her that everything is okay. She doesn't believe him.

Max, Ella, and Valencia bake a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Max waits impatiently as the cookies cook in the oven. When the first sheet of cookies come out of the oven, she grabs one and takes a bite. She burns her mouth. She makes sounds of pure pleasure. Ella and Valencia smile at her.

_**We could use these cookies to our advantage. Lure in Max.**_

Fang and Nudge fly back to the cliff ledge. They hear a helicopter so they hide in the cave. Fang flies off to find something to eat.

He comes back. Offers Nudge some desert rat. She looks up at his in disgust. He takes out the kabobs and they eat.

They talk about Max and Angel. Fang sees something. He squints and looks into the sky. Two big splotches move closer and closer. He takes out a mirror and reflects it towards those splotches. Soon the Gasman and Iggy land on the cliff. They greet each other.

The next morning Max puts on a new sweatshirt that Valencia had given her. She is still stiff and sore. Valencia gives her a small used backpack. Ella, Valencia, and Max have their emotional good byes.

Max adjusts her sweatshirt and backpack. She unfurls her wings while Ella and Valencia stare wide eyed and curious. When the wings are fully extended and she takes off and flies into the air; Ella stares in awe and Valencia wipes her eyes. She flies aiming to Lake Mead. She hopes that Fang and Nudge had stayed where she left them.

Max flies strong and hard. The kinks in her wings had been worked out of her muscles. She sees these big things flying through the air with the birds. They aren't birds. Her flock. It's her flock.

The little ones are delighted to see her. They fly to the little cave. Max glares at the two boys wondering why they are here.

Gazzy explain that they couldn't stay. He takes Max off guard. They hug each other. Max hold out her left fist. The stack hands and take off to save Angel.

AN: This update is a little longer than my usuals.

I really am sorry for not updating in a while.

I hope you enjoyed the story.

Review, review, review.


	7. Together Again

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Kittychow for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the plot, but I do own the origins of these voices in my story.

Anyways.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly back to the voice in HER head is underlined.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 6: Together Again

They fly high. Max asks for some quick reports.

Nudge explains how she tried to find her mom with Fang following behind her.

Max accuses Iggy and the Gasman, then she announces to them all about the xray and the chip.

The Gasman worries about his sister.

The hawks fly with them for a while.

_**Their inborn sense of direction could really come in handy.**_

Fang tells the rest of them about the stuff they learned from the hawks. The way they bank, and take off, and move.

They eat granola bars. Max misses Valencia and Ella.

They watch the hawks. Imitating their movements.

Earlier this morning a man walks into his car. He searches for his card in the glove compartment. The card lays in front of him, but something is blocking his mind. He can't see the card, even it is right there. Panicked he calls his buddy. He tells this man that he lost his card. That he lost the money. His buddy, this man is mad. Really mad.

They flock members are still flying.

They start to get hungry.

They land behind a bush, near a couple ATMs.

Max talks but is then interupted when a certain man pulls up angry and on the phone.

They call the guy a jerk. Ari soon comes, and pulls up in his car.

**Take his money.**

Max watches. The jerk speeds away. Ari chases after him.

The flock members walk up to the ATMs.

They had never seen machines up close or used these before.

Max wants to know if anyone saw the code.

Iggy says he heard it.

_**His ears are good. We could use those. Not bad. Not bad at all. Maybe we'll let him and the little one live. The little one seems more observant then we give him credit for. Maybe his mind isn't as weak as we thought. We'll just have to wait and see.**_

Iggy punches in the code. Wrong.

_**Or maybe his hearing isn't that good. Maybe he is useless and he should be destroyed.**_

He punches another. It works.

_**Yes. He heard it. Could be useful. Should we or should we not give him back his eyesight? Tough question. He might be more useful to us blind. We'll have to see.**_

They take two hundred dollars from the ATM.

They leave.

A guy goes to work. He leaves his van outside.

Max and Fang look at each other.

Max seems undecisive. She doesn't want to have to steal.

_**This must not do.**_

Fang convinces her to do it.

_**Maybe we could use him after all. He isn't as good as the others. There is a dark side to the dark one. We could use him after all. His darkness isn't all that deep though. There isn't that much darkness. He cares too much. Too much love. He loves the little ones and he loves Max. He cares for the brown one and the blind one. He cares too much. Too much for the darkness to take over. This mind won't work.**_

The chopper comes closer.

Max takes the wheel.

She drives.

_**Maybe we should have stopped her. No use killing them all before we could use them for ourselves. We must make them stop.**_

Implanting thoughts into Max's mind. She soon stops at a fast food place.

They go to it. They order food. They sit down and eat.

The Erasers come. Sitting down, ordering food, and take over every crack and corner of the restaurant.

Max looks up and sees them surrounding her.

They run to the door.

Before the voices are comfortable Max jams the key into the van's ignition.

**Stop the car! **

The voices shout in the Erasers' mind.

The black sedan shoots out in front of the van.

They crash. Max asks for a report.

They're all fine.

Erasers smash into the car.

Iggy and the Gasman fly off.

Erasers shout and wave their arms at the incoming chopper.

The flock members are thrown into the helicopter, making their ways to the School.

They are then thrown into dog crates, while the Gasman and Iggy are making their ways back to Lake Mead in order to prepare the hawks for a rescue mission.

_**Let's see if these two boys have the capabilites to convince these hawks to come. Without our help. Let's test them. See if they really are worth keeping.**_

Max, Nudge, and Fang are then reunited with Angel.

They're in crates and still some what separated, but reunited none the less.

Jeb comes and looks into Max's crate.

Max feels shocked, betrayed, heartbroken, and hurt upon seeing him. Here. At the School.

Angel knew and was trying to tell her, a moment ago.

Jeb calls Max. To come to talk with him. That he needs to tell her something.

She tells the others to wait for her.

He takes Max to a room. Gives her some hot chocolate. Which he knows is her favorite.

He tells her. He tells her, her destiny.

That she. Maximum Ride. Is supposed to save the world.

But is she supposed to save the world? Or is she just a piece in this giant, elaborate game; master minded by a bunch of cute, cuddly stuffed animals? Too bad there is absolutely no way to stop them. Too back no one is even going to try.

Because WHO? Is going to suspect a bunch of stuffed animals hidden inside of a house that is meant to have burnt to ashes?

AN: Review, review, review.


	8. Painful Beginnings

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you CruellaDeVille for favoriting my story. I love your name by the way. 101 Dalmatians is my favorite Disney and my second favorite movie of all time.

Thank you kittychow for reviewing. I could be that crazy person. There are just some stuffed animals where when I look at them I'm just like "IT'S EVIL!" Like my sister's seal for instance. It has red eyes and it's so white and fluffy, I just know it's evil. It's just so round and fluffy and perfect. I really don't like perfect people, characters, or things. It just bugs me. Hehe.

Guys, I am so sorry for not updating for four days. I had this zoo thing on saturday, scouts on sunday, and on monday I have school from 9am-6pm then I had a dentist appointment. I actually had no excuse for yesterday though.

So, I am really really sorry.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly back to the voice in HER head is underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, cuz if I did Max and Fang would have plushie versions of each other.

Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Painful Beginnings

Gazzy and Iggy make their ways back to the cliff. Waving their wings and communicating with the birds, they lead the hawk into the direction of the School.

_**Good. Good work boys.**_

Max stands with Jeb. She doesn't know what to say.

Jeb tells her of her destiny.

She stares at him in disbelief.

He brings Max back to her crate.

He asks her to trust him.

She doesn't and she probably never will.

The flock members look at Max when she returns to them. They wonder if she is okay.

They talk.

The whitecoats open the door and wheel in a cart. The Erasers grab the Flock members' crates and throw them onto the cart.

Max and Ari taunt each other.

The cart is wheeled into the yard. The yard where Erasers first learn to tear things apart.

Max bites onto Ari's fingers. She holds on.

When she let's go, Ari kicks the crate.

Max unlatches Angel's crate. She tells her to go. Angel scrambles out just as Ari slams onto her crate door.

Ari tears into Max's crate. Her crate tumbles down and hits the grass. Ari screams at her.

Max looks up at the sky. She sees a dark cloud and she smiles. She knows what that black cloud is.

The two boys lead their hawks to the school.

The hawks fly at the whitecoats and Erasers. They bite and tear into the enemy flesh.

Max yells at Angel. Telling her to leave.

Max unlatches Fang's crate. Then Nudge's crate.

Nudge flies up.

Fang and Max fight off the Erasers and whitecoats.

The hawks continue attacking.

They take off.

Jeb yells after Max. He tells her that everything is a test.

She doesn't believe him.

They make their way to Lake Mead.

Angel collapses on the ledge. She tells Max about her experiences at the School.

They stack fists.

Max tells the flock how thankful she is, now that everyone is back.

They two older boys look uncomfortable while the little ones hug her, telling her that they feel the same way.

They went to sleep.

They woke up to rain.

They ran and jumped and played in the rain. Washing away the blood, dirt, and tears.

They take to the air and they head east.

They're happy. Happy that Angel is back. Happy for flight. Happy that their stomaches are full. Just happy.

_**Too happy. She must not be too happy. Happy is bad. Now, it's time. Time to make our ways into our older girl''s mind. Permanently. But first. There needs to be some pain. A lot of pain. So much pain that she has to listen to what we say. Whether she really wants to or not.**_

The animals force their way into Max's brain. Slamming their thoughts into her thoughts. Pushing against the side of her mind. Breaking her and causing a blinding, pain and letting their presences explode their ways into her head.

Max falls.

_**She must not hit the ground. She must not die. Not yet. We still need her.**_

Before these voices have the chance to find a way to save her, Fang comes to her rescue. He falls after her and scoops her into his arms.

_**We might not have to kill him yet. We could play with his emotions a bit. Help this relationship along. Then. When he is mind is weak. We take over and we destroy him, piece by piece.**_

Fang carries her for a while.

After an hour, she starts to feel better.

They start roasting some things on sticks.

Max starts to fall asleep.

_**Now the little one must reveal all that she knows. Yes. It is time.**_

The voices implant thoughts into Angel's mind. Making her remember what she heard. What she heard from the whitecoats, deep inside the school. About their origins and parents and the Institute.

Iggy gets angry when she reveals this information to them. The others sit there and look at her in shock.

Angel apologizes for saying anything sooner.

_**That's because she couldn't. We didn't let her.**_

The voices bring calming thoughts into Iggy's brain. Telling him that she had her reasons.

She tells them the information. How they got their bird DNA put in, a small description of their parents, and where they can find out more.

She tells every one of them small bits of information that she had gathered from listening into the minds of those scientists. All of them but Max. Max feels left out and hurt. Because she wanted to know, so very badly.

But of course Angel wouldn't be able to tell her. Max has already met her parents. They already know that she exists. They know who she is. It just isn't the right time. Not the right time for her to know. Not yet.

Gazzy cries and wines. Iggy and Nudge look sad.

Everyone goes to sleep. Everyone but Max and Fang. He tells her what he thinks. That she is lucky. That it leaves all the possibilities open. Then he lays down. Ready to sleep.

AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long.

Also, sorry for the first part of this chapter. I rrealize that it was kinda boring.

I will update soon.

Hope you enjoyed it anyways.


	9. THE Voice and Peanuts

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here!

Thank you All That Glitters - Is Sparkly for reviewing. I'll try. Hehe, I'm still getting used to your new name. I keep wanting to put Kittychow.

Thank you CruellaDeVille for reviewing. Glad I could do that. Hehehe.

Thank you MYcookies for reviewing. Really? It's that good? Yays! I gave myself nightmares too. I keep looking at my sister's seal at night. It's evil. I just know it.

Thank you Da InviSible UniCorn for reviewing. Hahaha.

Yays, I got 31 views the other day. My highest number or viewers so far.

So, so, so, so sorry for not updating for so long. I went camping and couldn't.

I was exhausted. Also, I wear contacts at night to help balance my vision but I don't wear them at camp cuz they hurt like heck cuz there is dirt everywhere and so since I haven't worn them in three days, everything was like super blurry and I couldn't write anything.

I know I should have posted an AN chapter to tell you guys beforehand but I completely forgot until I unpacked my teddy bear.

I know I use a lot of broken and incomplete sentences in this story. If that bothers anyone, then I am really sorry about that too.

**WARNING: NEVERMORE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER AND MANY CHAPTERS AFTER THIS RELATING TO THE ORIGIN OF the VOICE!**

Do not complain to me about not warning you about the spoilers. The warning is in bold caps. If you missed it, then it is not my fault it's yours.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly back to the voice in HER head is underlined.

DIsclaimer: ILuvMyFangPlushie does not own Max Ride.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 9: THE Voice

Max wakes the other flock members up.

She pops popcorn.

They are heading for New start to take off.

_**We can't risk her, like we did last time. We must continue our permanent implantations into her brain. Quickly.**_

The animals push their way back into her brain.

_**The implantation is complete. Time for us to take over. We need to connect her brain with our little one. Just a little bit. Give her a glimpse into our little one's mind. Even if she doesn't know that it is happening.**_

For a year now, Angel has been seeing things. Things that happened in the future. She doesn't really understand it yet. The flock doesn't know that it is happening. What she doesn't know is that the innocent looking animals are in control of it all.

**I need to Max to know what I know. I need to show her. Maybe these thoughts will make her feel better.**

Max is curled up into a ball, crying.

Angel shows Max her thoughts. Hoping that they would calm her down. She shows Max images that she sees. Images of blurred buildings, fuzzy landscapes, people's faces, food, newspaper headlines, black and white pictures, swirly things, and many other things.

Soon the pain leaves Max's brain. Enough to give her back the ability to stand again.

Angel asks Max what happened. She doesn't know that these voices. The ones she kept in her room were the cause of Max's pain. Angel is scared of pain. She doesn't know the origin of the pain and that scares her.

Fang worries for her. It scares him too. That she's in pain and there isn't anything he can do to help her.

They're all worried about her.

Max gets up and they get ready to make their ways to New York.

Fang takes off and he tells her to go first. He wants to watch her. Make sure she is really okay.

Nudge wants her parents. These thoughts torture her mind. Max and Nudge talk. Max thinks of her own family. Of Valencia and Ella. She misses them even though she doesn't know about her real relations towards them.

They make it to New York City. They see the lights and the city.

They hear music. It's a concert.

The little ones convince Max to let them go.

It's the Taylor Twins.

The Gasman and Nudge enjoy themselves.

Iggy doesn't like it. Too much noise.

They leave the concert and then fall asleep in the trees of Central Park.

They wake up at dawn the next morning to joggers, bicyclers, and horseback riders.

They smell honey roasted peanuts.

Roasted peanuts with a scent so amazing that there was nothing that they could do other than buy said peanuts.

Little do they know that these peanuts had be tampered with the day before. An irresistible smell created to draw these flock members in. This smell captivates the flocks' senses, but brings disgust to everyone else. A smell created by an ordinary woman working in a perfume store. A woman that for a brief moment was controlled by some voices.

The scent is only used for a brief moment. Right now, this scent is used. This first encounter was a test. Get them to familiarize themselves with this smell. It's also there to bring them where they are supposed to be, at the right time.

They buy the peanuts and they eat the peanuts, completely unaware.

The Erasers make their ways to the flock.

The flock members hear their approach.

_**Our older girl. We need to put her in as many uncomfortable situations a possible. Make her uncomfortablt. Cause panic and bring her doubt in her own self. What better way to do it than lead them into the zoo. Animals in cages. Drown her mind with memories. Horrible memories.**_

Iggy hears animals and kids.

**Animals and little kids. That seems safe.**

"Left!" Iggy yells.

The flock members follow him into the zoo entrance.

The Erasers aren't there to catch them. They aren't here to kill them. They are here to scare them. Scare them into the right places at the right times. Everything is planned. Everything is thought out. Everything is going exactly the way it should. The way it is meant to happen.

AN: Sorry again for the late update.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Review, review, review.


	10. Beginnings of THE Voice

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. My eyes are okay, but add to the fact that I was exhausted and sleepy, my eyes sucked even more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, cuz if I did they would have gone fishing at least once.

**WARNING: THERE ARE NEVERMORE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE ONES THAT FOLLOW RELATING TO the VOICE!**

If you do not want to know who the voice in do not read. Hopefully I didn't discourage that many readers. Readers make me happy.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Chapter 9: Beginnings of THE Voice

The flock members merge into the crowd of children entering the zoo.

It was a school day. No one else is allowed inside.

The security guards did not let the Erasers in. The Erasers are frustrated.

The little ones love it. All these animals that they've never seen before. This place that they've never been to before.

Max and Fang are uncomfortable.

Max is uncomfortable. They bring back too many memories. It makes her feel sick.

_**Yes. Just how we want her to feel. Bring doubt and dispair into her mind.**_

Fang worries for her. He sees that this is making her feel sick.

She announces her feelings.

They leave.

They talk of the new Erasers while they eat and snack.

They walk.

_**We need to enhance her needs to see Valencia. She needs to remember. We need to build their connection. To do that, we need a common element. Something positive that will make her, subconsiously, miss her mother even more than she already does. We will use the cookies.**_

**It's hot today, it might be a good idea to take the fan to work.**

Early this morning, the Mrs. Field's shop owner decides to bring in the big fan. She puts it near the window.

A scent of cookies and baked goods carries out the door and into the air.

The flock members walk by.

Max stops.

She smells the cookies.

She buys the cookies.

She eats the cookies.

She savors the cookies and thinks of Valencia.

They need answers. The little ones are tired.

Max sees a library.

They go in.

They go to the computers.

Max signs in as Ella Martinez.

_**Yes. The connection has been made.**_

They look things up.

They leave.

The little ones want to take the subway.

They hear voices and find an underground city.

They settle onto the side ledge.

_**We must bring in more pain.**_

**I must give her more answers.**

Angel is completely unaware of the pain. The pain that comes with these visions. The pain she brings to Max.

Max sees images. Images of the future. She just doesn't understand what they mean.

Earlier in the day, a boy wanders around New York City. A boy with a computer. He decides to make his way into the subway. He wanted to go, almost like it was where he was meant to go. He finds the underground city. He walks in. He rests.

His computer starts to go wild. Showing images and words that he doesn't understand. He gets angry. His computer is all he has. He tracks down the source and makes his way to Max. He accuses her, unaware that he is here. Here to deliver a message.

He shows Max the images, drawings, streams of code, film clips of talking people. She sees these images. The images she has been seeing.

**I must help Max, help Max along the way. I must not let her know who I am. I should start with a greeting.**

Hello Max. Welcome to New York,__Angel uses her telepathic powers on the boy's screen while she pretends to be asleep.

I knew you'd come. I've got big plans for you, Max hears in her head.

More drawings and plans and chaos.

The Institute for Higher Living, the screen says.

Max and Fang look at each other

Max, Fang, Iggy, and the boy talk.

The boy leaves. He's scared. Scared that they would do something.

The flock members go to sleep.

They wake and agree not to tell the little ones anything about what happens late night.

They leave the subways.

The smell of peanuts blows in the air.

They buy peanuts and they eat the peanuts.

Max tries to dial 411.

They didn't give the information that the flock members needed.

**Max needs information, but I want toys.**

Angel sees the TVs inside of the electronic store window.

Good morning, Max.

Angel is bored. She wants toys.

Playing is learning, Max. Games test your abilities. Fun is crucial to human development. Go have fun, Max.

Max screams her thoughts out loud.

THe other flock members look at her with concern.

Get on the Madison Avenue bus. Get off when it looks fun.

_**She's slowly breaking. Perfect.**_

Fang tells the other flock members the voice Max hears in her head.

The flock members get into the bus.

_Well, Voice. What now?_

Max thinks of her family. Her flock family.

She will not let her family down.

_Voice? If you're going to make me let everyone down, you're going to be sorry you ever... entered my brain._

_**We will not answer direct questions. We will not give her exact answers. She will need to figure everything out on her own.**_

"Okay, people. Fifty eighth Street! This is where the fun is!" the bus driver says over the PA system.

They get off the bus.

It's a toy store.

AFO Schmidt: the world's most amazing toy store. Where kids think they've died and gone to heaven.

_**We're here. The home of our beloved leader. The strong. The powerful. CELESTE!**_

AN: Did you enjoy the story?

I have plans for this small stuffed bear.

The creepiness is only beginning.

Review, review, review.


	11. CELESTE!

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you xXxEmo NerdxXx for reviewing. Hehe.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. Hehehe. I know right? It so totally works for this story. I got all excited after I read Nevermore cuz it gave me so much to work with. Nevermore got me to actually start the story.

From now on I will put in a spoiler warning in each chapter along with the disclaimer and the font key. Just in case.

WARNING: THERE ARE NEVERMORE SPOILERS RELATING TO THE SPEAKER OF the VOICE!

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. You guys have read my story. Do these stories SOUND like JP's writing? Nope, I don't think so. Therefore, I am not James Patterson.

Chapter 10: CELESTE!

The flock members enter the toy store.

The little ones stare in wonder and excitement.

The song "It's a Small World" sings thoughout the store.

_**Yes. Yes. It is a very small world. A world we will one day rule.**_

_**S**_**tuffed** _**animals. I need a stuffed animal. **_

Angel wants a stuffed animal. She feels drawn to the piles and shelves of stuffed animals. She runs with Nudge to these plushed creatures, while the boys head over to the lego and bionicle section.

The two girls pick up one stuffed animal after another, showing them to Max. They make their ways tot he middle of the aisle.

_**Yes, yes. Over there. Our wonderful leader. The AMAZING Celeste!**_

**Maybe there's something over there.**

Angel feels pulled to a small specific pile near the middle of the stacked rows colorful creatures.

_**Most of these creatures are inferior to our well developed minds and souls. These creature are no use to us. We just need our leader.**_

Her hand pulls out from the pile, a small bear dressed like an angel.

_**Yes, yes. There he is. OUR KING! **_

**I must have this bear. Nothing is going to stand in my way. I will have this bear.**

She tugs on Max's sleeve.

Max looks down at her.

Angel pleads to Max with her eyes.

Max looks at the price tag. She says they can not afford the bear. That she wishes that they could, but they can't.

**I NEED the BEAR!**

"But I want it," Angel snaps at Max.

Max tells her no.

_**This will NOT DO!**_

**Scare her.**

Max turns around.

Angel stands and glares angrily at Max.

Max walks to the 'mythical' display table.

She plays with the figure eight ball.

She walks over to the Ouiji board.

Angel uses her psychic powers to move the hands of the Ouiji board.

She moves the hand to different letters. Forming a phase.

S

A

V

E

T

H

E

W

O

R

L

D

M

A

X

This scares Max.

She screams out for Fang.

While Max panics, Angel finds a way for her to get the bear. SHE NEEDS THE BEAR!

Angel walks up to a woman.

Please, buy me this bear.

"I... I... I," the woman stammers.

I really, really, really want this bear. I have to have the bear. Please, buy me the bear.

The woman doesn't understand what is happening. She is confused and a little scared.

Then her mind goes blank.

The flock members see them.

BUY me THE BEAR!

"Sweetie, do you want this bear? Here let me buy it for you," the woman says.

Angel nods eagerly. The woman walk up to the counter and buys Angel the bear.

Angel is practically jumping up and down in excitement. She thanks the woman multiple times and goes back to the flock.

This woman will never find out why she bought a small little girl a stuffed bear. Why she spent fourty nine dollars on a toy that isn't even for her own children. She doesn't know and she never will.

"What was that about? That thing cost fourty nine dollars!" Max says.

_**THING!? Oh she must suffer for that. She will suffer for that.**_

"What did you say to her? No one is buying us stuff," Iggy demands.

"Nothing, I just asked that lady if she would buy me this bear, cause I really, really wanted it and I didn't have enough money," Angel says.

Max moves the flock members out of the store.

"So, you just asked a stranger to buy you an expensive toy and she did?" Max asks.

Angel nods rubbing Celeste.

_**Yes, yes. Rub him. Hold him. Treasure must keep our leader happy.**_

"Yeah, I just asked her to buy it for me, you know with my mind?" Angel explains.

Fang and Max exchange looks. This scares them. This scares the others.

"Um, what do you mean, exactly?" Max asks wanting clarification.

"I just asked her, in my mind and she said okay. And she bought it for me," Angel says.

**Celeste. I like Celeste.**

"I'm going to call it Celeste," Angel says.

"Angel, are you saying you influenced that woman to buy you that bear?" Max asks.

**It's name is Celeste!**

"Celeste,"Angels says. "What's influenced?"

"To have an effect on something or someone. It sounds like you sort of MADE that woman buy you that bear..."

"Celeste," Angel corrects

"CELESTE, whether she wanted to or not. Do you see what I'm saying?" Max says.

**I did nothing wrong.**

"Well, I REALLY wanted Celeste. More than anything in the world."

Max and Fang look at each other.

Max gives up. No point in lecturing her about it now. It already happened.

They bought farafel (AN: Anyone know what this is?) for lunch.

Angel tucks Celeste into her waistband.

Max is doubting Angel.

_**This must not do.**_

**Max shouldn't doubt me. I should make her feel better.**

Angel tries to calm down Max's thoughts. She feels like this is her fault, that she must make Max feel better.

It's just a toy, Max. Kids deserve toys. Don't you think you deserve a toy too?

Max thinks back out loud.

The others look at her in worry.

She is glad though that her head doesn't hurt anymore.

Angel thinks. She realizes that she has been hurting Max. She feels bad.

**Everything is okay. The pain is gone. Max feels no more pain from my voice.**

I'm sorry it hurts sometimes, Max. I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you.

Max clamps her lips together to avoid from speaking out loud.

AN: Creeped out yet?

I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while now.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Review, review, review.


	12. Celeste Takes Over

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. Yes, he is. I say he. Angel never clarified the gender of Celeste so I say he. Don't know why.

Thank you Emo Nerd for reviewing. Hehehe. That sounds good. Sorry, I'm getting tired of typing the Xs.

Thank you Shantymoe for all of your reviews. You reviewed for almost every chapter. THANK YOU! You just made me really happy right now. I opened my email to about ten reviews. Hehe. Yays.

Thank you guest person for reviewing too. Yours made me happy too.

Thank you asdfghjkl anime for favoriting my story. I love getting favorited.

WARNING: THERE ARE NEVERMORE SPOILERS!

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum RIde, cuz if I did there would be a disney or pokemon reference somewhere in the series, but there wasn't.

Chapter 11: Celeste Takes Over

Max is freaking out. She's scared.

Angel doesn't really care how Max feels, right now. She's still mad.

Max is thinking about everything that has been happening to them. It is stressing her out.

**I guess I probably shouldn't blame Max too much for everything. She is already blaming herself. That's what she always does. I did get to keep Celeste.**

Angel starts to feel a little bad. She hugs Celeste to her chest and she tries to calm Max down. She still loves Max after all.

All in good time, Max. You need to learn how to relax. Relaxation facilitates learning and communication. Studies have shown it. But you're not relaxing.

"Of course I'm not relaxing! We need to find the Institute! We're running out of money! We're constantly in danger!" Max thinks out loud.

Max thinks about the voices that she is hearing.

Just one voice, Max. Not voices. Calm down.

_**Now there is one voice. Before there were many. There could still be many, if I want there to be many. I relieve my minions of these duties. These duties of control over these creatures. I will take care of these winged creatures. Take care of ITEX, my minions. We don't need them. They just get in the way. Get rid of them. Slowly.**_

_**Yes, master. We will follow your bidding.**_

Back inside the E shaped house, the stuffed animals. The ones inside Angel's now abandoned room, slowly opens the window.

These stuffed animal minions, jump out and carefully land on the ground.

They use their mental powers to call forth a couple squirrels. They slowly make their ways to the plushed beings. The squirrels drag the animals to a small, hidden cave far off in the canyon in order to make and continue their plans.

Back with the flock members, Gazzy asks Max if she is okay. He worries for her.

Max explains how stressed she is.

_**They must move along. **_

**Erasers come to me.**

The Erasers come.

The flock members see the Erasers.

The flock members run. More Erasers come.

One of them catches Max. He is attempting to take her away.

_**This must not do. He must NOT take her! His expiration date is coming. I will stop him.**_

**Collapse you hairy fiend!**

The Eraser that was carrying Max, collapses and dies.

Fang runs to Max.

_**I don't like this boy. He loves her too much. His mind is too strong.**_

_**He's useful, master.**_

_**I will get rid of him.**_

_**Yes, master.**_

The flock members check out the fallen Eraser.

**We need money. There is a credit card hiding against that tree. I saw it in a vision.**

Angel uses her telepathic powers on an incoming taxi sign.

Every journey begins with one step.

Max stares and then she steps forward and checks near the tree at her feet.

She is shocked to see this credit card. A card with her name on it.

You can use it if you can figure out the password.

She tells everyone what it is and she puts it into her pockets.

They make their way to Central Park.

Max wonders about her voice. The one she is hearing in her head. She doesn't know how it can get into her head.

Angel stays silent.

They stack fists and go to sleep in the trees.

**I think the children are in Central Park. Send the cops. I have to the cops. ITEX cops.**

The Director calls forward the cops. They make their way to Central Park and they look through the trees. They for the sleeping flock members.

The flock wake up to the cops.

They climb down the tree.

Max pulls Angel away.

Angel drops Celeste.

"Celeste!" she screams.

Max keeps pulling her away.

Angel screams for Celeste.

Max won't let her go back.

_**You will pay for not coming back for me girl. You will. I WILL be back.**_

They run into a church. It's a santuary. At least it should be.

They pray.

_**Redeem yourself, girl. Pray for me. I better be in your prayers.**_

"Please help Angel about Celeste," Max prays.

_**Good girl.**_

Max continues to pray.

After their prayers, they leave and and continue to walk.

**Max needs to know more information. She needs to know what she must do. What she must find.**

Angel sends Max images of DNA, Newpaper clippings, chunks of sound, and a tall, green building.

Fang worries for Max. She's so stressed and unhappy.

Max tells the flock of the tall, green building. The one that is supposed to be on Thirty first Street. The one she saw in her mind.

Max wonders about the information that they could find by finding the Institute.

You never know, until you know.

They walk. Ready to find the Institute.

AN: Hehe. Celeste is evil.

Anyways.

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Reveiw, review, review. It'd make me happy.


	13. Girl Without Her Bear

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Shantymoe for reviewing. Hehe, then I'm doing my job.

Sorry for not updating in two days. I have this thing about not doing anything on weekends.

WARNING: NEVERMORE SPOILERS!

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, otherwise Gazzy would have gotten his meal in that restaurant.

Chapter 12: Girl Without Her Bear

The flock members walk .

Gazzy asks if they have any money left.

Max takes out the card. She asks if she should use it. Fang tells her that they shouldn't. That it might be a trap.

**Max has to use it. I need to convince her. She shouldn't know too much though. She should figure the password out on her own.**

Angel feels as if, if they didn't use the card, they won't get anymore money. They need the money right now.

It's okay, Max. You can use it. Once you get the password.

_Thank you, Voice._

**'Sorry, Max. Can't tell you the password yet,' Angel thought.**

Max walks over the ATM.

She punches in her name, their ages, the word password, and a variety of different codes.

Angel is getting frustrated.

**I shouldn't tell her the password.**

Angel feels that if she tells Max then bad things will happen.

Max punches in a couple more codes.

They don't work.

Angel is getting even more frustrated with Max, so she takes a minute to calm herself and make her frustration look more like tireness. (AN: Is tiredness a word? If it isn't I'll just add it to my on going mental dictionary of made up words)

Angel gives a small sigh.

"Why don't you try mother?" Angel blurts out without meaning to. Angel looks at the floor to hide her frustration. She imagines Celeste and she sees his eyes stare up at her. She is imagining things though. It's almost like he's looking at her like she did something wrong. Like they were accusing her. Like he's angry. She looks back up, away from the bear's evil glinty eyes.

**I shouldn't have told her the password.**

Angel feels like something bad is going to happen soon. She just knows it.

Max asks her why and she just shrugs.

Max punched it in.

It worked.

Fang asked Angel how she knew that and she told him that it just came to her.

He asked her if it came in a voice and she told him no.

_**Of course it came in a voice, my voice, but she doesn't know that.**_

The flock members wonder what the Institute is like. What they would find there.

Max sees the green building. They walk in. They look up Institute for Higher Living.

It's not there.

They go ask the receptionist.

**I should help her.**

Angel sees the computer.

There's a pot of gold under every rainbow.

Max thinks it over.

She asks if there is a basement to the building they are in.

The receptionist coldly asks them why they want to know.

Then they leave with security guards chasing after them.

They run.

Gazzy has a breakdown.

Max promises him anything he wants to make him feel better.

He wants to sit down in a restaurant and eat a meal.

Max says okay.

They look for a restaurant.

Having predicted that Gazzy would crack, knowing that Max would promise him anything, and figuring out what he would have wanted Celeste worked his magic.

Celeste messes with their visions, making most of the restaurants that would have been decent seem shabbier than they really were.

There's a small diner.

_**They must not go here. The people here are too polite. They are too nice. They'd have a nice time here. Nice is bad. They can't have a nice time. They need to show themselve to the public. The only way to do that is to make their day even worse than it was before.**_

Celeste uses his mind powers on about fifty people, convincing them that they are hungry. That they want to go to that diner to eat.

The only restaurant left is The Garden Tavern. Where the servers are mean and judging.

(AN: Cuz seriously, that's what they are. Sterotypical jerks that crushed poor little Gazzy's wishes. Notice how he doesn't really really ask for anything ever again? Cuz the one time he really wanted something just because he wanted it in the entire series, the dude calls the cops. It wasn't even that hard of a thing to do. SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FREAKIN HECK! Max should have thought of that and got him his own action figure in The Final Warning, but she didn't. He said he wanted one but he never asked, maybe because he figured he'd never get it anyways.. He wanted to go scuba diving but then get stung by a man of war, then he doesn't even get a tree house description in Nevermore. Everything Gazzy wants other than food gets completely shut down and ruined. It's like JP is sitting writing this series and just puts in Gazzy cuz he needed Angel to have a sibling or like a place holder. Sorry about the rant. I'm just really passionate about Gazzy's lack of recognition. That and this restaurant thing just really pisses me off. More than Dylan, more than Maya, more than Fang leaving, more than Ari dying then coming back to life multiple time, more than anything else that happened in the entire series.)

Since the servers are not nice, it would be perfect for Celeste's evil plans.

They walk in. The workers question them and ask them if their parents are coming.

They say no.

They order food.

The server, Jason, doesn't want to give them their food.

He thinks they ordered to much and won't be able to pay.

He thinks these kids are young and dirty.

He doesn't want to give them food.

He keeps asking them if they over ordered.

He leaves.

He calls the manager.

He calls the cops.

The manager and Jason talk to them and the cops show up.

The flock members take off.

They leave the room of stunned faces and shocked expressions.

They fly to the trees.

Gazzy mopes and apologizes. He thinks it's his fault.

The Erasers show up.

Angel sees Celeste.

She shouts out his name.

CELESTE IS MINE!

Angel climbs down.

Ari shake the bear at her.

"Give me the bear," Ange says low and intense.

Ari seems to be coughing and choking.

"Drop the bear NOW!" Angel says.

Ari drops the bear, completely against his will.

_**Excelent. Her powers are even stronger than I expected them to be.**_

Angel grabs Celeste and climbs back onto the tree.

The Erasers leave.

AN: Thank you for reading guys.

I apologise for that really long Gazzy rant.

But seriously. SPREAD THE WORD AND LOVE THE AMAZING, ADORABLE, LITTLE GASMAN! He deserves it.

Read my Gazzy stories.

Anyways, review, review, review.


	14. False Relaxation

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Warning: Nevermore spoilers present.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum RIde, cuz if I did one of the flock members would have totally found out that he or she was part sparrow.

I just want to let you guys know that I am most likely going to only going to update one story on Mondays for the next two months. The story I choose would be at complete random.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 13: False Relaxation

Angel holds onto Celeste up in the tree.

Ari mentioned the Director.

Nudge wants to know who the Director is.

Max doesn't know who that is.

They moved to an abandoned ninety story building. They settled on the top floor. There is a giant hole in the wall. Perfect for them to fly in and out as they please.

Max and Nudge go to the grocery store to buy some supplies and food.

The flock members go to sleep.

Max thinks about Angel.

Angel hears.

Don't borrow trouble, Max.

_Long time no hear._

Worry is unproductive. You can't control what happens to Angel. You can save the world, but the only thing you can control is you. Go to sleep Max. It's time to learn.

Angel implants more images into Max's mind.

The flock members all wake up in the morning. Everyone other than Max.

They went and got breakfast. Fang finds the newspapers.

The newspapers are talking about them.

_**Excellent.**_

They go back to the building.

Max wake up. They give her, her breakfast. Then the newspapers.

They start to think up ways to stay in hiding. They couldn't think of one that is good enough.

_**But they need to stay in hiding.**_

The manager of the store 'U Do: Tomorrows Styles Today,' came out looking for test subjects.

The flock members are coming closer.

He sees them.

**They're perfect.**

The manager sees these six people walking forward. He thinks they are perfect. The perfect subjects.

He tells them what he thinks.

He convinces them.

They get their makeovers.

Angel wants to get a tutu. She tells Max.

"Celeste really likes it too," Angel says.

_**I don't actually.**_

Max explains to her that it isn't practical.

**It isn't worth it.**

Angel lets it go.

The flock members talk about their make overs.

They fly and land on a small stretch of beach.

Max passes out food.

They stack fists and go to bed.

Time to learn.

Angel decides to 'educate' Max when she is close to unconsciousness. That way there won't be as much pain and confusion.

Max hears bits of some language that she doesn't understand.

This is on a need to know basis, Max. You need to know.

The flock members wake up the ocean.

They enjoy themselves.

Max talks about her love for cookies.

Fang wants to settle down somewhere.

Max doesn't understand.

She can not understand what he is trying to say.

They spend the entire day at the beach, then they go to bed.

Fang comes back the next morning with more newspapers.

They are the focus of the newspapers again.

They are nowhere to be seen.

_**Good. Good. Their existance must be known, but not their locations. Not yet.**_

They flock members are enjoying themselves again.

They go swimming.

Max is thinking.

'This all might be a huge, twisted, sick, important game. And I had been cast as a major player,' Max thought.

_**She gets it. She finally gets it. She finally understands.**_

Fang looks at Max.

For a brief moment Max doubts Fang.

Soon that feeling goes away.

Gazzy and Angel play in the water.

They are playing hide and seek.

Angel hides in the water.

She is trying to hold her breath. She couldn't hold her breath for that long.

She swallows water and starts to choke.

Only she didn't choke.

The oxygen is getting extracted from the water. The air shoots out of her nose and the water streams down her neck.

She can breath under water.

_**Interesting. Very interesting. She needs to scare them a little. Bring them fear.**_

**This is fun. I should experiment with this a little.**

Angel swims under the water.

The other flock members frantically try to look for her.

They are scared and worried.

An hour goes by and Angel still hasn't resurfaced.

Celeste sits on the shore, watching the scene unfold before him. His eyes are smiling.

**I've under for a while now, Max would be worried.**

Angel resurfaces.

Angel is unaware of the extent of the flock members' worry for her.

Sure she can read minds, but she is still six, and she just doesn't fully understand some things yet.

Angel tells them of her new power.

They go back to the shore.

Angel explains what she has been up to.

She explains how it is done. Then she demonstrates.

Gazzy wanted to see if she could do it too.

He couldn't.

He gags and feels sick.

Max finds Angel's abilities wierd.

Not wierd Max. Divine, special, and brilliant. You six are works of art.

_Well, if I wasn't so busy running for my life all the time. _Max is thinking sarcasticly.

Max thinks about how annoying it is that the only power she has is her annoying voice.

What do you wish you could do, Max? If you could do anything?

Max doesn't know. She has never thought of that before.

Maybe you would want to be able to save the world. Did you ever think about that?

_No, leave that to the grown ups._

But the grown ups are the ones destroying the world. Think about it.

_**My girl is not buying the concept yet. But she will. She will help the destruction.**_

AN: Hope you liked it.

R and R. R and R. R and R.


	15. Pain

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. Hehehe.

Thank you Shantymoe for . Destruction.

Warning: Nevermore spoilers

Wait till we get to the Nevermore chapters. It's gonna be intense.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, cuz seriously I don't think I'd ever think of this series name.

Chapter 14: Pain

**I should send the Erasers to the beach.**

The director feels as if she should send the Erasers to the beach and she does.

The Erasers make their ways to the beach.

The walk up the sleeping flock members.

Ari puts his foot on Max's throat, then he calls for her to wake up.

She does.

She wiggles against his foot trying to get free.

Fang and Iggy wake up.

Max uses her hand to wake up Nudge.

Angel wakes up and shoots into the air.

There are very many Erasers.

Fang gets mad.

_**This boy has anger issues. That can be a liability.**_

Nudge and Gazzy shoot into the air.

They fight.

Ari and Fang fight.

**Destroy him. **

Ari listens to the voice going along in his head. He MUST destroy Fang.

Ari grabs onto Fang's head and slams it repeatedly against a rock.

Ari opens his mouth wide, ready to chomp down on Fang's throat.

"Ari!" Jeb calls.

**Kill him. Destroy him. Do it NOW!**

Ari is about to finish off his kill.

"Ari! You have your orders," Jeb says again.

Jeb glares Ari down.

Ari slowly backs away.

_**Stupid, insullent boy!**_

Jeb talks to Max.

He tries to explain to Max more of her purpose.

_**Stupid, stupid man. The dark boy was so close to death.**_

Ari turns and smirks at Max. He blows her a kiss.

"Daddy always loved me best," Max says.

This angers him.

**Go back. Release your anger. Destroy Fang. Do it. Do it, NOW!**

Ari steps forward.

Just then the other Erasers sweep him away.

_**STUPID BOY!**_

Ari and the Erasers make their ways home.

Ari goes to his room.

He's all alone.

**You need to be punished.**

Ari is confused. He doesn't understand what that means.

Celeste calls forward his minions and together they push their ways into Ari's head. They push and hammer at the sides of his brain. Ten times more painful than anyone of Max's brain explosions. Ari is going through terrible, horrible pain.

Outside the walls of Ari's room, Jeb and the others hear Ari's loud, horrible screaming.

Celeste leaves Ari's head, leaving his minions to finish their work.

He crawls into the whitecoats' thoughts. Melting away every feeling they could possibly have relating to the screaming Eraser.

Jeb is worried. He doesn't know what to do. He walks fast until he is almost to Ari's door.

**That isn't Ari, it can't be Ari. Ari's room is on the other side of the building. This isn't Ari. No need to worry about this worthless Eraser.**

Jeb is confused. He doesn't understand. He walks away.

(AN: Sniff. Sniff. I'm crying a little.)

Back the beach, Max stumbles over to Fang.

Everyone is worried. Worried that Fang won't make it.

Max kisses Fang.

_**Interesting. She made the first move. Very interesting. **_

Max and Fang stare at each other.

_**He has so much influence on my girl. A little too much. Maybe I will listen to my little minion. Play with this little romance a little. Once she's nice and fragile I will strengthen my control and use her for my own purposes. Once he's nice and fragile, I'll get rid of him. For good. And NOTHING will stand in my way.**_

Fang admits how he feels.

_**Excellent. That little moment brought down his pride. Just a little bit. A very tiny bit. This will work. He will be destroyed.**_

"I am going to kill Ari," Fang promises.

_**Not if he kills you first. I will give that little puppy one more chance. He better not fail me.**_

The flock members fly back to Manhattan.

Everyone is still worried about Fang.

They decide to go back to the subway tunnels.

The boy with the computer is back.

He approaches Max one more time.

He grabs her wrist.

She twists his arm.

He asks Fang what happened to him.

Fang lies.

He accuses Max of messing with his computer. Little does he know, it is that little, blond girl who is controlling the screen.

Max sees the images on the screen.

Max admits that she has a microchip inside of her.

_**Yes. The chip. It doesn't control anything. It's just there to keep her mind in control. A small, blank chip, used to scare her, hurt her, torture her feeling. Make her increasingly paranoid.**_

She describes the chip to the boy.

It scares him.

He runs away.

They try to get to sleep.

Angel has a dream. A dream that leads to the Institute.

She transfers this dream into Max's dozy dreamlike thoughts.

The dream is over.

Max opens her eyes.

She wakes up the flock and they make their journey to find the Institute.

AN: Anyone else cried for Ari? I did.

I've always loved and pittied Ari. He's kind of one of those characters that are so contraversial. Some people love him. Others hate him and the others pity him.

Which is why one of my only Max Ride movie necessities is that Ari can NOT be super hot. He can be decent looking but not hot. If he is hot, there are going to be people who say they love just cuz he's hot. I love Ari. If you love Ari? Fine, love Ari, but I want it to be because you love him or you pity him, not because he's hot.

Oh my gosh, imagine cute little seven year old Ari and cute little eight year old Gazzy playing in a field of grass.

That is like the CUTEST scene ever!

Anyways, review, review, review.


	16. Epilogue: Information

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Shantymoe: Nope, not gonna forget it. Thank you! Not many people think like I do. I love the human Ari/ Angel pairing. It's so awesome! Plus, Little Ari and Angel together are so cute! hehe. Also, thank you for reviewing. Glad you understand.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing. Yeah, then you add in the fact that JP keeps killing him off then bringing him back to life. I mean, come on, can't he just let the poor guy die in peace.

Thank you leednalunatic for favoriting and following me. Hehehe.

Here is the Font key: Telepathic toy talking to each other will be written in _**bold italics**__. _Telepathic toys talking to Angel will be in **bold. **Max and anyone else thinking back to the voices is in _italics. _Angel speaking telepathicly is underlined.

Warning: Nevermore spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, cuz if I did, Ari would have gotten reincarnated or whatever back into human form.

Guess what? THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

The Angel Experiment is over after this.

There will be a sequel.

Epilogue: Information

Max leads the flock members into the underground tunnels.

She's following the images of her dreams.

The tunnel splits. They go through the tunnel without the tracks.

They continue.

Max looks for the rusty grate she saw in her dream.

She doesn't see it.

**I should help her. **

Angel decides to help Max.

Don't think about what has to be, Max. Think about what is.

_Can't you just tell me stuff straight out?_

Max thinks about it.

She looks down. She sees a light outline.

She finds it.

Max, Fang, and Iggy lift the grate.

_Am I going to die? Is that what this is all about?_

Yes, Max, you are going to die. Just like everybody else.

Max does not seem to like this answer.

They crawl into the sewers.

They walk.

_Hello, Voice. A little help here, please._

Angel doesn't feel like answering.

Celeste blurs his way into Max's eye sight. Making her see things that aren't there.

Max sees the ground get lower. Like she was standing on some invisible platform lifting her up above the rest of the flock. She sees them under her. She sees herself. They are looking at her in worry. She sees Fang reach over and grab the Max down below's shoulder. She doesn't understand.

**When are you going to trust me, Max? When are you going to trust yourself?**

Normally, Celeste lets Angel control what Max calls her Voice. But, Angel does not have the power to completely control Max. She loves Max too much. She would never attempt to do such a thing, even if the purpose is to help. This is her family. Control of anyone in her family's mind is a line that she would never and could never cross.

_**I'm going to take over this little Voice for now. The little girl will have back control when we are out of the Institute.**_

Max sees glowing lines of light showing Max the way.

Max looks up and her sight goes back to normal.

Fang worries for her.

She doesn't feel like explaining.

The walk until they reach a door.

Iggy picks the lock.

They open the door.

There is a spiral staircase leading downwards.

**You're on your own now, Max. See you later.**

They keep moving down the staircase.

They make it to the bottom.

There is another door.

The door was unlocked.

It's the Institute.

Max tries the computer. They need a password.

She is getting frustrated.

_**It's time for little Nudge to get a new power.**_

Celeste messes around in Nudge's brain.

Nudge felt drawn to the computer she wants to touch it.

She touches it.

She can now see the closest human connection that this computer had. She can see the woman at this desk, type in a password.

"Um try XjnP7OHj4" Nudge says.

Max does as she is told.

She gets in.

She asks Nudge how she knew. Nudge explains her new skill.

Nudge goes around touching other things.

Max prints out some papers.

She gets ready to leave.

_**Come little Gazzy. Don't you want to see what's behind this curtain?**_

Gazzy feels drawn to the big white curtain.

He walks over to the curtain.

He peeks through a pulls it open.

The cages. Cages of mutants.

They all stare at the scene in front of her.

These cages bring back so many memories.

The look around. Angel finds Total, the small black scottie.

Fang and Max find a little winged girl. A girl just like them.

Max wants to save them all. All these experiments. Fang doesn't agree.

_**The perfect opportunity to bring doubt into Max's mind. Make her doubt this dark boy. The more she doubts him, the easier it is to kill him. A romance with doubt can be disasterous. Disaster is good.**_

**There you go, Max. That's the difference between you and Fang.**

_**Don't you dare say anything bad about Fang. He's usually right. He's probably about this now.**_

_**Awwh, she loves him. She needs to doubt him.**_

**Is it important to be right or is it important to do what's right? That's oe of the hardest lessons to learn.**

_Okay, whatever. I'm really busy right now._

There it is. A tiny speck of doubt.

Max orders them to unlatch the cages.

They make their escape leading the experiments with them.

They make it into the sewers.

Ari hisses from behind.

She tells the experiments to run for it.

They talk.

They fight.

She is getting Ari mad.

**Fight her Ari. Doesn't she make you angry? Destroy her. **

Ari is mad. He loses his footing. Ari slips.

_**Maybe I shouldn't give him a second chance. Does he deserve it? No. I won't give the chance.**_

Max's hand is drawn closer to Ari's neck. She karate chops at it.

Ari slams against the ground.

His neck breaks.

Ari dies.

Max is scared. She feels guilty. They leave the sewers.

"HE WAS MY SON!" Jeb cries from behind.

They continue to run.

"You killed your own BROTHER!" Jeb cries.

_**He wasn't supposed to tell her that. He needs to be punished. I will Ari back to life. There is a way.**_

**Take Ari away.**

The Erasers swam in. They take Ari away on a gurney.

**Make some mechanical and surgical adjustments to his neck. Ari needs to be revived.**

_**I will bring him back. Just so I can kill him again. Right before his eyes.**_

Max doesn't know what to think. She doesn't understand what Jeb means. She doesn't know.

Angel has Total.

They land and settle in an empty band shell.

Angel explains Total.

She convinces Fang to let her keep the dog.

They move on and fly to a small island.

Max passes out the papers. They look and search for their names and information.

Everyone finds something. Everyone but Max.

She feels hurt that she doesn't know anything about her and her origins.

_I have two questions for you, okay? Just two questions. No, make that three questions. Okay. Where are my mom and dad? How come I'm the only one with on files at all? Why am I having these terrible headaches? And who are you? Are you my enemy that's inside me? Or are you my friend?_

Angel hears this. She can't answer some of those questions. She doesn't know who Max's parents are. She doesn't know why Max is feeling so much pain. But, she does love Max.

That's more than three questions, Max. And sometimes whether someone is your friend or enemy is all in how you look at it. But if you must know, I consider myself your friend, a good friend who loves you very much. No one loves you more than I do, Maximum. Now listen. I ask the questions, not you. You're just here for the ride. For the incredible, indestructable Maximum Ride.

Early the next morning, they took into the air.

They make their way to Washington DC.

RIght now they are flying above somewhere near the New Jersey border.

Max is thinking about all of the information.

Knowledge is a terrible burden, Max. It's a two edged sword. It might help you, but it might put you in danger greater than anything you've faced so far. Max, you have a bigger mission than finding the flock's parents. Focus on helping the whole world, not just your friends.

_You know, Voice, my friends are my world._

_**We'll have to change that. One by one, they will leave you. Then come back. Leave you again. Breaking you. Bringing you heartbreaking pain. So much pain. You will feel so much pain. Emotional pain.**_

THE END

AN: Angel's Toy Story is officially over.

Can you believe it? I can't.

No worries, there is a sequel.

I promise.


	17. AN: Sequel

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Hey guys.

Angel's Toy Story is officially over.

I realise that a lot of time some people just completely skip and not read the ANs at the bottom and top of a story chapter.

So, I'm just going to write you guys this AN chapter just in case. So you guys know.

I just wanted to let you guys know that there is going to be a sequel.

That is a promise.

I can't really think of a title for it right now.

It's the whole concept of these mind controlling stuffed animals taking over the plot of School's Out Forever.

Can you guys help me? Give me some title ideas?


	18. AN: Sequel is UP!

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Sequel is up.

Thank you Glitters for helping me come up with the title.

It's

First Threads: Sewn

Thank you for all of your guy's support, reviews, favorites, and follows.

Hope you guys read the sequel.


End file.
